Archibald Minerva
; | age = 39Archibald Minerva Application: Minerva's age is unveiled as 39. | height = | weight = | occupation = ; Commander of Archibald Minerva Application: Minerva is shown to be the commanding officer of G-1. | birthday = | status = Active | residence = | alias = "Kitori" (黄鳥, Yellow Bird) | bounty = | epithet = "Tidal Idol" (タイダル・アイドル, Taidaru Aidoru) | relatives = Reinauld Ryan (Adopted Son)Illusive Weaver: It is revealed that Ryan is Minerva's adopted son. | jva = | Funi eva = }} Archibald Minerva, otherwise known as "Kitori" (黄鳥, Yellow Bird), is a within the . She is stationed within as its commanding officer.Archibald Minerva Application: Minerva is shown to be the commanding officer of G-1. Among the populace, Minerva is popularly known as the "Tidal Idol" (タイダル・アイドル, Taidaru Aidoru), and has often put on shows for those in the . Minerva is also the adopted mother of Reinauld Ryan. Appearance Personality The cornerstone of Minerva's personality lies in her passion to sing to the very limits of her ability and vocal chords, irrespective of what others think of her. She will sing, whether it is in front of fellow comrades or superiors, for singing is the ultimate form of expression for her.Our Next Step: Minerva sings her way into the Vice Admiral meeting. Although she does bare a bit of shame, it is not for actually singing, but rather, for the possible interpretation that she is looking down upon them due to her habit of looking upwards as she magnanimously poses.Our Next Step: Minerva poses for the audience. Likewise, she is oblivious to the effects of her own actions, as, after bumping into Ernest's cyborg arm, she didn't even pay attention to any possible pain she had, even when Ernest raised his concerns.Our Next Step: Minerva is oblivious to bumping into Ernest. Nonetheless, Minerva's belief in her own voice, and in the Marine's cause, is quite notable. When Kurama mentions the possibility of combining the World Government and Marine's forces together through the use of the , Minerva exclaims that her singing will bring them on the Marines' side.Our Next Step: Minerva claims her singing will bring the World Government to the Marines' cause. Relationships Marines Minerva, as the commander of , as well as a Vice Admiral, holds considerable respect among the Marines. Although this respect is somewhat counteracted by her magnanimous and idol-like personality, which causes fellow Vice Admirals, and even the Fleet Admiral himself, utter shock.Our Next Step: Kurama is shocked by Minerva's singing. Despite this, Minerva supports the cause of the Marines wholeheartedly, and will go to any length to allow their power to be reinforced in the world.Our Next Step: Minerva eagerly follows Kurama's directive in order to bolster the Marines' power. Abilities and Powers As a and commander of , Minerva has authority over all lower-ranked subordinates, both within and outside of the base. Likewise, as a Vice Admiral, she is capable of using both forms of .One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 60 (p. 7) and : Dr. Fishbonen states Haki is a power all vice admirals use. Physical Prowess Musical Skills Fighting Styles Swordsmanship Gentle Slash Haki Among the vast scores of Marines who possess expertise over Haki, Minerva is regarded as one of its foremost masters, with her skill being acknowledged even by Fleet Admiral Kurama himself, who has stated she is the only Marine who has surpassed the intrinsic limit of Haki — the sensation of death. Minerva's accomplishments in Haki are such that, within the dan system, her particular mastery of has lead her to be placed in the unofficial "6.5th" dan. By her own admission, the reason Minerva has been able to achieve such mastery over Haki is due to her lack of passion for other combative abilities. The Tidal Idol's desire to pursue her passion for music above all else has enabled her to single-mindedly achieve a level of Haki prowess that very few can dare to reach. Kenbunshoku Haki Weapons History Trivia Quotes *(Minerva sings for the ) "It shall be done~! For we are bar none~! Let our wings soar~! And our hearts roar~! WE ARE...THE MARINES~!" References Category:Female Characters Category:Marines